character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Player (Wizard101)
Summary Young Wizard is the main protagonist of Wizard101, and is the player. Originating from a world outside the spiral, where Magic doesn't exist, he/she was brought into the Ravenwood school for magicial arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the child of prophecy, who would one day oppose the shadow and bring hope throughout the spiral. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, High 3-A, At least Low 2-C Name: Player determined, Young Wizard Age: Unknown Height: Same as Human Weight: Same as Human Gender: Player determined Origian: Wizard101 Classification: Human, Wizard, Varies Spell School Wizard, Child of Prophecy, Child of Light and Shadow 1st appearance: Appear in Battle with Dragon Monsters Last appearance: In The End of Game Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Young Wizard is the main protagonist of Wizard101, and is the player when you play it. This Game where Headmaster Ambrose tell you he want monsters to be clear out in the spiral, and tell you to have fight against antagonists of Wizard101. Personality: Varies Appearance: Varies Trivia: Unknown Info: Not sure for Young Wizard, He/She has powers, skills, & feats when you has fight monsters, & bosses in a battle that you has to win, and getting treasure chests to collect all common & cool stuffs you get, also you had your varies magic like Fire, Strom, Ice, & few more to take down monsters. Young Wizard's HP: Varies on Higher Immune: Varies on has immune you only choose. Power And Abilities 1. Magic 2. Summoning 3. Telekinesis 4. Statistics Amplification 5. Animated Shadow 6. Spell School Wizard Manipulation 7. Teleportation 8. Resurrection 9. Transformation Young Wizard's Stats Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level (Defeated Malistare, who stated that he's stronger than Young Morganthe.), Universe+ Level (Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider.), At least High Universe Level (Defeated Shadow Morganthe.) Speed: Unknown (The nature of the game makes calculating speed virtually impossible.), Possibly Infinite (Should scale to Grandfather Spider. Is the only wizard who can enter the Astral Plane, a void between existence and nothingness.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe+ Class (Can harm Grandfather Spider, who's comparable to Raven, who can tank the destruction of the spiral.) Durability: At least Large Star Level, Universe+ Level (Tanked hits from Grandfather Spider.), High Universe Level Stamina: Unknown (Due to the nature of the game, determining stamnia is difficult.) Range: Standard melee range, Universal+ with Magic Standard Equipment: Various Wands, Various Staffs, Various Spell Desk, Various Pets, Various Mounts, & Inventory. Intelligence: Above Average (Is considerd a prodigy and has a vast knowledge of all possible types of Magic.) Weakness Can only stay in his/her shadow form for 1 and a half minutes. Overall Young Wizard is powerful wizard to fought Grandfather Spider, and He/She has defeated Shadow Morganthe in a battle, Anything is possible He/She has done with his/her actual powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Marisa Kirisame Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Wizard101 Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Multiplayers Online Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Category:Resurrection Users